His Eternal Dark Princess
by Sparkle101
Summary: Amy is the cousin of Caroline Forbes, She has recently moved into her cousin's house due to the fact that her mother has died, but then she meets the mysterious Damon Salvatore, and finds that she has a strange affect on him...  Please Read & Review! : x
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, I'm more used to reading them than writing them, but here we go!**

***I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters, but Amy is of my own creation* **

**His ****Eternal Dark Princess**

**Chapter 1**** – Fiery Chills**

**Amy POV**

Today is the day that everything changes…for me, I just know it.

I recently had to move to Mystic Falls due to the death of my mother Martha. I now live with my mom's sister Aunt Liz, who is also housing my cousin; Caroline Forbes.

As I walk down the staircase with my empty glass to get to the kitchen for a late breakfast, I am greeted by the sight of two very handsome, guys and a girl that I have never seen before. One of the guys had thick, wavy sandy brown hair, and was wearing a tight cotton shirt, whilst the other had tousled dark raven hair, and a very _fitted _black leather jacket, and the girl had extremely long chocolate brown hair. All were deeply engrossed in their conversation with Caroline to notice that I was watching at them. Distracted by them, I tripped over a corner of the rug on the laminate flooring and my glass went flying.

*Crash* as the glass met the hard surface of the floor.

About two seconds later, Caroline and her friends came through to the hallway to see what the crash was.

"Oh, oh my god, Caroline, I am SO sorry, I was completely in a world of my own, and I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped." I rapidly explained, as I slowly picked my self off of the floor, noticing a slight twinge in my little finger on my right hand.

"It's OK, seriously, Amy it was an accident, are you ok?" she asked

"Um, I don't know," I said as I checked myself over, "I think that I've bruised the bone of my little finger, but other than that. I'm fine." I could feel my breathing rate speed up slightly as those final words came out.

"Hey, Amy it's OK, calm down." smiled Caroline, turning to the group. "Guys, this is my cousin Amy. Amy, this is my friend Elena," pointing to girl in the middle of the two guys "and her boyfriend Stefan," the guy with the wavy brown hair "and his brother Damon" who was obviously the one with the dark raven hair, as he was the last one to be named

I smiled at the whole group "Hi, um, I can't believe I was so clumsy, I'll go find something to get this glass cleaned up." WOW, Damon is _ridiculously_ HOT! I thought to myself.

I could feel my face turning red, so I turned to leave, but was stopped by Caroline.

"It's ok, I'll do it. I'll leave you to get better acquainted with my friends," but then whispered quietly in my ear "but watch out for Damon, he's trouble." And left to find a dust pan and brush.

When Caroline was well out of earshot, Damon turned to me and said, "Don't worry, she doesn't mean it, she just doesn't like me very much" and then he grinned at me with a mischievous smile that sent fiery chills up my spine.

**Please review! Where should it go next? Leave comments so that I can improve! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter, and a lot longer than the first, as was asked, enjoy! =D**

***I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries character, but I do own Amy, as she is of my own creation***

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Chapter 2**** – Shopping**

**Damon POV**

As I left the Forbes household, with Elena & Stefan, something was different. It was like a feeling of déjà vu that gave my butterflies in my stomach, and this was something new for me, I _never_ get like this at first sight of someone. There was just something about this girl, Amy, that I had never seen in a girl her age, it was something that was quite mysterious and a little bit dark, and in that very moment I knew that I had to have her, and make her _his eternal dark princess_, but I knew that I had to be careful, because if something went wrong, and Caroline found out, she would literally chop off my manhood, and hang them as a trophy on the wall.

**Amy POV**__

After Damon, Elena and Stefan had left, I knew right then that my life had changed by meeting these people, I hoped that it was for the better. Although, I couldn't help but notice something that was a little bit different about Damon and his brother. Something that was a little bit off, like a secret that was waiting to be found out.

Over the last two days, I had seen quite a bit of the mysterious Damon Salvatore, as I went, wandering around the busy town of Mystic Falls. Most of the time I could tell he was there, because I could see him out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned around to look properly, he was nowhere to be seen. I felt like I was going round the twist. A few days later, I found him in the Mystic Grill, and I decided to have a proper conversation with him.

"Hi, how are you" I said o him, as I would greet anyone.

"Hmm" He mumbled, like he had only vaguely noticed that I was there by me talking. "Oh, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. You sound like you don't get asked that question very often"

"Well, people usually assume that I'm spreading misery somewhere to enquire as to how I'm feeling, but it's nice of you to ask anyway." He said while nursing his glass or bourbon.

A few minutes passed until I finally said, "Wow, well this is awkward. Why do people think that?"

"I dunno, in my past I've proven myself to be quite a dick sometimes, and first impressions do tend mean a lot to some of the people around here" he explained with a slight smile, he clearly had done a lot of drinking before I got here.

I looked at my watch and I had been in here for nearly a whole hour "Shit," I exclaimed, grabbing my jacket and purse, "I was supposed to meet up with Caroline 20 minutes ago, I'm sorry but I've gotta go, it was nice talking to you Damon. See you around sometime"

"Yeah ok, maybe, anyway, you go meet up with Barbie, before I make you later than you already are, I'll see you later, it was nice talking to you too." he said to me with a mischievous grin on his face, as I turned to leave the Grill.

I ran as fast as I could until got near to the to the town centre, where I could see Caroline waiting, and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

I walked up to her slowly, in case she would explode at me, but before I got within two metres of her she swivelled around extremely fast, almost too fast for someone of her build, her blonde curls flying around her face..

As she turned around she had a look in her eye, that she was ready to take on whoever or whatever was creeping up behind her. When she saw that I was me, her expression softened slightly, like she was glad that it was me, but she was mad that I had kept her waiting.

"OMG, Caroline, I am sooo sorry, I just got talking to Damon for ages, I didn't realise what time it was. I got here as fast as I could." I stopped at that point to take a breath as I had ran all there.

"It's ok Amy, to be honest, I've not been here that long, but hang on, what were you doing with Damon?" Caroline enquired.

"Oh you know, just general chit chat to pass the time before I had to come to meet you, but I lost track of the time. I only bumped into him by accident."

I explained with my best "innocent" face, trying to look like I had not gone to find him or my own accord.

"Ok, but just remember, he's trouble with a capital 'T'." She warned "Anyway let's get this shopping under way!"

At this last comment, a huge grin spread it's way across my face, and I thought to myself "Honestly, what could be so bad about him?"

But, I pushed this aside to follow Caroline, before she shouted at me again.

We walked around the shopping Mall for what felt like and age, and I seemed to be getting further and further behind Caroline, who had nearly twice as many bags as me and just carried them effortlessly, like they weighed nothing at all.

"C'mon Amy, hurry up, at this rate, we wont even get to the end of the precinct before they close" she exaggerated.

"That's easy for you to say, these bag are really heavy, I'm absolutely knackered from lugging them about." I complained.

"Well, 'cause you're moaning so much, how's about we get a coffee, or something, then we can head off home, ok?" she suggested whilst we were heading towards the nearest coffee shop.

"Yeah, ok then, but make mine a hot chocolate, 'cause I don't like coffee" I said, whilst trying to give her one of my Hollywood smiles to try and win her over, even though I was under the strain of all the bags I had.

"Fine, but don't dawdle." She said as she walked off.

"Ok"

We decided that we would sit in the seats outside the coffee shop, because it was so hot in there.

"So, I know this is gonna sound really lame and everything, but how are you finding Mystic Falls then?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, um, it's alright actually, I mean it's a bit difference from where I used to live, but I really like it here." I told her and smiled enthusiastically.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that…."

All of a sudden, there was a huge crash behind us, as a waitress has tripped over with a full tray of glasses and mugs, even though we were quite far away from it, I could see the amount of blood that was running down the waitresses arm. I turned to Caroline, and her face had changed dramatically, if it wasn't for the fact that we were in the shopping mall, I would have thought that I was Halloween make-up. There was a series of veins protruding from under her eyes, and the eyes themselves had turned bloodshot and red.

"Oh my…Caroline, are you alright?"

Before she answered, she turned away from me, so that I couldn't see her face anymore, and I heard her mutter, "It's ok, I'm fine, nothing to worry about, I just had something in my eye that's all"

After that, she was really quiet, as she ushered me and herself out of the now crowded area by the coffee shop.

After that incident, we barely spoke until we got home, and all the while, insisting that I was nothing and that I should forget about it, but it still bugged me a bit, all the way until I got into bed and was consumed by the black bottomless pit of my dreams.

**Well?**

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**And also add any ideas of where you would like the story to go next! =D**

**Till the next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**So…****, here's Chapter 3!**

***I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, but I do own Amy, as she is of my own creation***

**Thank you for the reviews, they were very encouraging!**

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Chapter 3**** –His Darkest Secret**

**Amy POV**

I woke up late in the night to the sound of light tapping. I looked around the room that I now called my own to find the source of the tapping. My eyes scanned the whole room, from the shelves of numerous horror films, books, to find nothing, but the tapping continued. I turned my attention to the window. I could not see a thing out of it, the sky was pitch black, but then I saw him in the tree. Damon.

I smiled inwardly when I saw his muscular figure outside, then out of curiosity; I opened the window, slowly and extremely quietly, to find out what he was doing in the tree outside my window at this early hour in the morning.

"So," I said, making him jump so much that he nearly fell out of the tree, making me grin, "whatcha doing?"

"Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure, but I wanted to see that you were ok, I suppose, and chat and stuff" he commented nonchalantly

"Well, if that's the case, you might as well come in then" but as I moved aside the let him get through the window, there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned, finding he was already behind me.

"Wow, either I'm really slow, or you're really fast." I breathed, noticing how close he was to me and the delicious smell of the cologne he was wearing, and all this was making my heart beat so fast, that I think that he could her it, this close proximity, was making me blush, but you could not notice very much as it was dark.

Suddenly, he moved away, and sat on the edge of my bed; slightly disappointed, at the loss of the closeness, I closed the window and joined him in sitting on the bed.

"Actually, I'm glad that you turned up, I have a something to ask you…about Caroline." I whispered

"Oh is that so," he said, surprised, and also curious about what I wanted to ask about my cousin. "Ask away, what would you like to know?"

"Well, it's just that we were in the food court earlier, and suddenly this waitress fell and the glasses that she was carrying smashed and cut her, I don't know what it was, but all of sudden, it was only for a split second, but her face changed, her eyes went red and the veins under her eyes were popping out, and I wondered if you knew what may be wrong with her, 'cause it scared me to see her like that."

Slowly, Damon got up off of the bed and walked towards the window, and he said to me with his back facing me, "I do know why she looked like that; it was the blood from when the waitress fell."

Suddenly intrigued, "what do you mean "the blood", I know that she's never liked the look of blood much, but I've never seen her react like that before, please, don't be vague, just tell me, I can handle the truth you know, I might not look like much, but I am not a child."

**Damon POV**

"…I am not a child" she said, with such ferocity, that it caused me to turn around to look at her.

Her long brown hair, that was tousled from the bed looked black in the dark, and the moonlight shone across her face and lit up her dark blue eyes that now looked like dark water pools that had the reflections of stars in them, she looked like a goddess, the moonlight and the darkness suited her so much that it was mesmerizing.

"I know that you are not a child, and I want to tell you so much, but I'm afraid that you won't like the answer that I've got for you"

"Please, just tell me," she pleaded with me, "I'm sure that I could handle it,

"Well here goes nothing" I thought

"You will have found out soon enough anyway, so here is it, we are vampires." I told her.

**Amy POV**

He turned around to look at me after he spoke those last few words, _"we are vampires"_, that statement just rang in my ears like a bell.

"You're not joking are you? Seriously, you and my cousin are vampires? Well I guess that kinda makes sense, I mean who reacts like that when confronted with blood if they're not a vampire? Eh?" I asked shocked.

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing, but he had no reason to lie to me, and the answer _did_ fit the question, but I had always thought that vampires were stuff of fiction and fairytales, never in my wildest dreams did I expect those stories to be founded on an actual truth.

Although, I found myself not to care that he was a vampire, it just seemed like a contributing factor, like when someone has brown hair, it's just part of who they are, and I still found myself unbelievably attracted to him.

"You know, it doesn't matter that you and my cousin are vampires, it's not like you're going to hurt me right?" I asked him curiously

"No, I'm not going to hurt you, 'cause believe it or not, I am finding myself liking you little miss Amy." He answered cockily

"Really? Well guess what, I find myself quite liking you too" I said to him and smiled.

"Oh well, if that's the case, you won't mind if I try this then" he whispered with a wide grin on his face.

Suddenly, he was centimetres away from me, I could feel his breath on my face, and all that I could smell, was that epic cologne he was wearing, it making me slightly dizzy, clouding my senses.

For a few seconds, we just stood there, but it felt like an eternity, so I decided to take the next step, and I stood on my tiptoes and licked my lips expectantly, then I felt his lips come crashing down onto my own, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip, practically begging for access, so I opened my mouth to let him deepen the kiss further.

Our tongues danced together as we battled for control, neither one wanting to be defeated, but in the end he won, because I just loved the taste of him, I could feel myself wanting more, I also noticed that my knees not bear the weight of myself, and I felt Damon put his strong arms around me to help keep me upright, or I would ended up crashing down onto the floor, and then I had to pull away for the sheer need for air, missing the contact instantaneously.

"Wow," I breathed "never in my life have I ever been kissed like that, it's just so…_wow!_"

I could tell by the smug look on his pace that he was pleased with what he had just done. "Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I definitely did."

Seconds of silence passed, I was just reminiscing of the moment we just shared together, and at the same time wanting to do it all over again.

Damon finally broke the silence and said "So, now that you've had that little taster of my limitless talents, how would you like to go for a drink with me on Saturday?"

Instead of screaming instantaneously "Yes, Yes, Yes, I thought that you would never asked" I said, after a few seconds unneeded consideration, "That would be lovely, I would love to go out for a drink with you on Saturday" giving him a little smile.

If Damon's smile could have gotten any bigger, it would have touched the ceiling.

"Good, I will pick you up from here at 8 o'clock, but first, pass me your phone"

Confused slightly, I fetched my I-phone off of the bedside table where it was charging, unplugged it and passed it to him.

After a few seconds of typing, he passed it back to me.

"There you go, I've put my number in there so that you have it" he said

"Ok, thanks, I'll just send you a blank text, so that you have mine too, 'cause I don't know it off by heart yet."

I scrolled down the contacts page and found his number under _Sexy Damon x_ and I laughed inwardly and thought to myself "he's so sure of himself isn't he?" I sent the text and within a few second I heard his phone beep to certify that he had received my text.

"Well, I be get going, you need to get your sleep, and I best get back, before Saint Stefan starts to wonder where I've disappeared to, he always manages to think the worst of me" he commented.

"Ok then, if I don't see you around, I'll definitely see you on Saturday"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" I whispered

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and he disappeared off into the night…

**Till we meet again!...**

**Please read and review! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated my story in such a long time, I have just been struggling to find the time to write anything, what with exams, then starting the new year, drama of life in general, and battling a writer's mortal enemy WRITER'S BLOCK! **_

_**But, Thank you so much for the review from the last chapter, they meant a lot to me. Anyways on with the story…**_

**(I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its character, but Amy is my own creation, so I do own her ****)**

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Chapter 4**** – Falling For You**

**Amy POV**

**When I got back to bed, I found that I was in a blissful sleep before my head even hit the pillow and I started to dream…**

_**As I walked into the grill, I walked over to the booth in the corner, it was secluded and out of the way of all of the other customers. I was only waiting for a few minutes when Damon spotted me sitting in this booth, he walked over to me, smiling. **_

"_**Hi, you been here long?" He asked**_

"_**No, only a few minutes." I said, giving him a quick smile.**_

"_**Would you like a drink?"**_

"_**Yeah, ok, well I suppose I'll have a coke." **_

"_**Ok then, one coke coming up." He stated as he got up to go to the bar.**_

_**I couldn't help but grin, he was being really nice, and not acting like a complete bastard who is only after one thing.**_

_**When I looked around, I noticed that I was no longer in the booth at the grill, but wandering around the corridors of what I assumed to be Mystic Falls High School. **_

"_**Hello" I shouted, "Is anyone there?"**_

_**Suddenly I heard a loud crash from behind me.**_

_**I was debating with myself as to whether I should turn around to see what the cause of the crash was, but I always knew that when someone turns around in a horror film, they tend to end up dead.**_

_**In the end, I turned around.**_

_**There was nobody around to be seen, just a tipped up trash can with its contents spilled across the floor.**_

"_**HELLO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY NOW, SHOW YOURSELF AND STOP BEING SUCH A COWARDLY BASTARD!" I shouted.**_

"**Amy…**_**" said an eerie voice, it was almost a whisper.**_

"_**W-who's t-there?" I whispered**_

_**A few more seconds of silence followed, but they felt like hours. Then a reply came.**_

"**It's coming Amy…and it's coming for YOU…**_**"**_

**I let out a shriek of fear as I woke to find myself sitting bolt upright and in a cold sweat, the odd freezing chill running down the contours of my spine.**

**Seconds later, Caroline came bursting through the door with an anxious look of worry on her face.**

"**Are you ok? What's wrong?" she said rushing to the side of my bed.**

"**It's nothing Caroline, I just had a REALLY freaky dream that's all, I'm fine." I whispered, breathlessly as I tried to slow my heart rate down, by taking deep breaths. That dream/nightmare was way too real to have been just your bog standard dream from a human subconscious.**

**I looked at my digital clock on the bedside table, it was just after 9:30 AM and sunlight was breaking through the window.**

"**Are you absolutely sure?" She quizzed.**

"**Well, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."**

"_**No time like the present**_**" I thought.**

"**What is it?" she asked.**

"**Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I might as well come out with it directly."**

"**Come on, I'm waiting to know, just tell me." Caroline begged.**

"**I know." I stated, hoping that she would catch the drift of what I was on about.**

"**Know about what?" she asked looking confused.**

"**About…..you….erm….being…a…vampire…" I whispered timidly.**

"**Oh, that. How did you find out?" Caroline asked.**

"**Well, I noticed the way that you face changed when we were at the mall earlier, and when Damon came by earlier to see me, I asked him about it, and he said that I would find out sooner or later, and he just told e straight out." I stated**

"**Right, no wait; hold on a minute, why was Damon here?"**

"**I dunno, he just came for a chat and stuff, that's all." I said, I found myself smirking at the memory of Damon in my room only those few hours ago and what had happened in those few minute that would change my life forever.**

"**Ok, are you sure that's all you did "chat?"" she enquired.**

**I stood there looking slightly shocked, "Caroline, what do you take me for eh?" I sniggered, but I couldn't help but giggle slightly and from the obvious fact that she was a vampire and had improved physical senses, she heard it like cannon-fire.**

"**Ok, I know that look and that kind of giggle anywhere, I invented that giggle, so spill." **

"**Well, ok, when, Damon came around earlier, we **_**did**_** talk for a bit, but then he kissed me, and it was like me world was blown into two, then he invited me to come and have a drink with him on Saturday night." I blurted out at fast as I could as to avoid interruption; I was dying to tell someone anyway.**

"**Well you know that I don't like him very much, and I've tried to tell you to keep away from him, so obviously nothing I say is going to change your mind, but I am going to tell you to be careful." She stated.**

"**Ok, I will, but will you help me pick out something to wear, 'cause I haven't got the foggiest on what to wear." I asked.**

"**Yeah, of course I will, but first, I'm gonna meet up with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan."**

"**Right, who's Bonnie?" I enquired.**

"**Oh yeah, of course you haven't met Bonnie yet, honestly there's nothing to worry about, I'm sure that you will get on fine." **

"**Well, I'll just get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." I said**

"**Ok' don't be long." And with that final statement she got off of the bed and left the room.**

**When I finally made it downstairs, I had finally decided on my dark skinny jeans, my dark purple tank top with my black fitted leather jacket. I had also curled my hair and had pulled it back with hair grips, so that it tumbled down my back. As I got into the living room, I found that Caroline's friends had decided to come round instead of meeting up in the town.**

**I noticed that Stefan and Elena were sat on the couch together whilst, who I assumed to Bonnie, was sitting on the old armchair and Caroline was no where to be seen.**

"**Hi, Stefan, Elena, and you must be Bonnie" I said looking to each one in turn and smiling as to look friendly, and held my hand out as a greeting to her, even though I must have looked like a complete dork, but I did it anyway. **

**As she gripped my hand for the handshake, I felt a surge of what felt like electricity spike up my hand and my wrist as our hands linked. I jerked my hand away because the pain was immense; I turned my hand over to see if there was any damage, that was odd, I looked up and saw Bonnie doing the exact same thing. When I looked around I found Elena and Stefan staring at the two of us.**

"**Wow, that was weird" I muttered to myself looking back to my hand.**

**Moments later Caroline came through the door impatiently tugging at the ends of her jacket.**

"**Oh, **_**finally**_**. I thought you were never gonna be ready," she looked up from the hem of she jacket and took in all the looks of confusion spread across the faces of her friends and family. "What's going on?"**

**I snapped out of my puzzlement and replied, "Oh, nothing, I was just introducing myself to your friend Bonnie." I said with one of my Hollywood smiles that could turn the sky pink if I wanted it to. "So, where do you want to go then?"**

"**Oh, just round town, we might go and grab something to eat in the Grill, you know, might even play a bit of pool if your lucky." She giggled.**

**We had spent what felt like hours trekking around Mystic Falls, just wandering and talking nonsense. Then I noticed a poster outside the Grill, advertising a karaoke night at the end of the week. **

"**Hey guys, you seen this?" I shouted, as they were already begining to walk away from me. Elena was the first one to turn around to look at what I was looking at.**

"**Oh, karaoke night, looks ok, what do you think? Bonnie? Caroline?" she asked whilst looking at her friends.**

"**I suppose it could be a laugh, right? We can watch and see who sounds like a cat being strangled" Caroline giggled. This made me feel more nervous about it because I really wanted to take part in the karaoke night, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my new friends and be associated with "a cat being strangled". **

"**Yeah, ok. Let's do it. I could do with a good laugh. Stefan, do you fancy coming?" Elena said, smiling.**

"**You know what, I'll come, what about you Damon?" **

**Everyone turned to look at Damon in anticipation to see what he was going to say. Some of them (Bonnie and Caroline) didn't want him to come. Whereas, others (Amy and Elena) did want him to come and felt that he shouldn't be forced to be left out of an evening out. On the other hand, Stefan remained impartial, because he didn't know if he wanted his brother to be there or not, thinking about his possible behavior that he could express.**

"**Well, you know what, considering you asked **_**so**_** nicely, I think I will come." He stated with his trademark smirk spread across his handsome face.**

_**So that's it for this chapter, I will try to get another update ASAP for my lovely readers Thank you to Avengingaclice16's help with making the story better and helping me with my choice of words =D….**_

_**Anyways, enough with me babble **_

_**Please REVIEW! It helps give me inspiration to carry on writing **___


	5. Chapter 5

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Well, considering how many people viewed this story, I was amazed as to how may btw thank you, NO-ONE reviewed? Just one would have made me happy. But thanks again to all of the lovely people out there that are still reading my story (even though I took ages to update), and on with the story….**

**Chapter 5 – Under the spell….**

**Amy POV**

**Later that night….**

I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap, watching the next episode of _Glee_ online, considering that I had missed the previous episode and really needed some inspiration as to what song I would sing and the Karaoke night when realisation hit me;

"Oh, crap! My date with Damon is on the same night as the karaoke!" I said to myself out loud.

Within seconds I had sourced my I-phone from the bottom of my handbag and began to write a text to Damon.

_OMG! You are going to think I'm really retarded when I tell you this, but I've only just realised that the Karaoke and our date are on the same night! x_

I sent this in a hurry with a few spelling mistakes because of the pace that I was typing at, but the general message was sent across. I sat back down and let out a breath that I didn't realise that I was holding when a picture of Damon flashed on the screen of my phone and buzzed signalling that he had texted me back.

_Seriously? I've got to put up with Saint-Stefan and the rest of the Brady bunch for the whole evening? That's gonna be funn – I just wanted to have you all to myself for the evening….. :( Ps. I would never think that you are retarded. x_

"Aaawwwww" I thought and began writing again.

_Welllll, I could meet up with you earlier in the day and we have our date a little earlier than we planned, that way, we don't have to cancel our date, you get to spend some_ alone_ time with me, and we can still go to the karaoke later on with everyone else __ x_

Seconds later my phone buzzed again.

_Well, that's one way to juggle everything around and keep everyone happy . I guess I will pick you up at 5, that gives us plenty of time x._

Thinking that was fine, I typed back;

_Sure, see you then xx_

I spent the next hour planning what I was going to wear tomorrow. I wanted something that served the dual purpose of eye-catching, slightly daring, but at the same time, not slutty.

I rummaged and rummaged through my wardrobe.

"Lacey…no"

"Short…No"

"Bright pink...DEFANAITLY NOT!"

In the end I decided on a dark purple corseted halter neck top (A/N: URL on my profile if you wanna see the outfit.)

"Trousers…..I think I'll go with the black skinny jeans, and ooohh, that would go perfectly with my purple shoes!"

With that sorted, I decided that I needed to pick up all that clothes that had ended up strewn across the room after I had discarded them from my wardrobe. Aunt Liz would throw an absolute FIT if she saw the state of my room right now!

When everything was tidy again, I looked over at my bedside clock, _11:50 PM_, OMG! This had taken more time than I had thought it would!

I decided that now was the time to got to bed so that I would be fully rested for the next day ahead…

_I walked through the quiet town of Mystic Falls, it must have been early morning, as the sun was only just starting to rise, it was beautiful. It was deathly quiet; you could have hard a pin drop from this painful silence. _

_Suddenly, I twig snapped behind me, and I jerked my head round to try and source out the cause of the noise…but found none._

_My senses were on high alert, my eyes wide, I could feel my blood pumping at an alarming rate. Then I heard that all too familiar eerie voice come from behind me, I could feel an icy chill run down the contours of my spine…_

"_Amy…"_

"_OMG! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT! THIS IS GETTING BEYOND A JOKE!" I shouted trying to sound fearless._

"_He's coming Amy, getting closer and closer with every passing moment, and he won't stop until he gets what he desires."_

"_And what does he want?" I asked, barely above an audible whisper._

"_Your blood…"_

_Suddenly a figure with flaming red eyes came bolting towards me, then everything went black…_

I woke up in a cold sweat bolt upright in my bed, screaming my absolute lungs out. Caroline and Aunt Liz came rushing into my room with panic stricken looks across their faces to find what all the commotion was about.

They both rushed over to my bed to try and calm me down. Caroline pulled me into hug, and I just began to sob hysterically into her shoulder. When I had calmed down a bit, Caroline looked directly at me, and asked, "What's the matter?"

The only words that I managed to get to escape my mouth were. "He's coming to get me." Then my whole word turned black.

**Caroline POV**

"_He's coming to get me."_

That was the only thing that I managed to get out of my cousin, before she passed out form the stress of what had happened, I hadn't even found out what that was yet, but I was absolutely determined to find that little piece of information, even if it was the last thing that I did. Amy is a strong person; she doesn't scare easily so that just left me with one question, "What the hell had just happened?"

I looked over to my mom; she had a puzzled look on her face. She looked at me then over to Amy before saying, "What just happened?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I would tell you."

We both carried Amy back to her bed and covered her with her quilt.

"I guess that we will just have to wait until she wakes up then."

"Yeah" I stated simply. "Will, you keep an eye on her for a few minutes; I just have to make a phone call."

"Sure"

I quickly left the room, and got my BlackBerry out and brought up my contacts, scrolled down them until I found the one that I was looking for…_Damon,_ and pressed call.

He picked up after a few rings. "For crying out loud Caroline, what the hell do you want calling me at this time?" he said sleepily, as if he had just woken up.

"I need you to help me with something."

"It better be important, or the answer's gonna be "No"."

"It's Amy" I said simply.

"I'll be right over" was all he said before he hung up.

**Ok! That's it for this chapter, sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I feel that it should end here, plus I'm battling that evil little demon called writer's block and I am struggling to write.**

**BTW, I'm looking for a BETA to help me improve this story, so if your interested, message me please x**

**Make me happy, hit that little review button and leave me some comments please! x**

**Happy reading! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Chapter 6 – Inside Her Head**

**Damon POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked over at my clock to see what time it was…3:47AM. I let out a frustrated sigh and picked up my phone to see who would possibly be ringing at this time. Caroline. Typical, WTF did she want? But deciding that it might be important, I answered.

"For crying out loud Caroline, what the hell do you want? Calling me at this time?"

"_I need your help with something"_ she stated.

"It better be important, or the answer's gonna be "No"."

"_It's Amy"_

"I'll be right over."

I jumped out of bed and used my vampire speed to get dressed as fast as I could and rushed over to Caroline's house. When I knocked at the door, Liz opened the door and greeted me.

"Oh, Hello Damon, they're both upstairs if you want to head up."

"Ok." I said to her simply and passed her to head upstairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs, Caroline was stood at the doorway to Amy's room, watching over her as she lay on her bed silently.

I decided to break the silence.

"So, what happened?"

She turned to look at me and said, "Well, she woke up bolt upright, screaming. Then she said "He's coming to get me", and then she passed out. I didn't know who else to call, sorry if I woke you." Then turned back to watch her sleeping cousin.

"Has this ever happened before?" I enquired.

"Well, yeah. The other day she woke up in a state, but not nearly as bad as this, she just said that it was a bad dream, and no more was said about it."

"Right, ok." I said deep in thought. I looked over at Amy, and she was starting to get restless.

"Damon, I wouldn't ask unless it was completely necessary, but would you look inside her head and see what see is having nightmares about?"

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Well, I would, but you're a lot older than I am, and well, more practised, and I guess I just don't want to do it wrong."

"Fine." I began to walk over to her bedside and placed my fingers on the side of her head and then I began to concentrate…

…I could see the Mystic Falls town centre, it was early morning and the sun was only just beginning to rise. It really was a vision to behold. I saw Amy sitting alone on one of the benches, a solemn look on her face. She looked up at me and her crystal sapphire blue eyes seemed to give off a slight sparkle.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled.

"I came here to find out what had gotten you so freaked earlier."

"Huh?"

"Caroline asked."

"Ohh."

"So, you gonna tell me or do we both have to face the wrath of Caroline?"

She smiled at that, "Ok" she giggled, blushing slightly. "But you're not going tot like what I'm going to tell you."

"Go on, I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

"Well, it started as your bog standard dream. Then everything started to get creepy and I felt like I was being followed. Then, I felt someone behind me and it/he/she/whatever kept whispering my name. I asked what they wanted, and they said that he's coming closer, closer and closer with every passing moment, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"And what does he want?" I asked the concern visible in my voice.

"My blood, then this figure/shape came rushing towards me, their eyes as red as blood and as fiery as a volcano, then everything went black and I woke up."

"Ok" was all that I could manage to say.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while we both process what had happened, when she broke the silence.

"So, I'm just wondering, how did you get into my dream?"

"Oh, you know, just another one of my 'awesome' vampire tricks." I said with my trademark smirk plastered across my face.

I looked deep into her eyes, and a strange feeling overcome me, it was like being possessed by some unknown force and I was beginning to fell myself getting lost in those eyes. I could tell that she was too. She glanced to my lips, then back to my eyes, looking slightly shy. Our faces began to inch slowly towards each other and what was going to happen next was inevitable and unavoidable. Her eyes flickered shut and I quickly followed suit.

Our lips were just about to connect when I heard a menacing laugh from behind us.

"Hmmm, isn't this just cute?" the figure said in an impeccable English accent.

The figure stepped forward out of the shadows and into the light. I looked at the man's face and I recognised him instantly. I could feel my anger boil up and strangely felt and odd sort of protective feeling towards Amy.

"Klaus." I said gritting my teeth.

**I know, I know, I'm evil, leaving it on a cliffhanger like that! Lol **

**Thank you for the reviews, it meant a lot to me. I am trying to get the character of Damon to at similarly to the way he does in the TV show/books, but he's acting all soppy due to this effect that Amy has on him and you will find out why in chapters to come! **

**Happy Reading**

**Please Review! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Thank You for the reviews, they really are an inspiration to me to carry on writing. **

**I'm sure that everyone is soooo happy that TVD is back on our screens again!**

**Hope You Enjoy This Chapter! **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 7 – Caught Out**

**Amy POV**

"_Klaus"_ Damon had said.

There was obviously some kind of issue between them, because even though he had only said one word, it was thickly coated with venom.

"_Klaus? Who the hell is Klaus?" _I thought.

I turned to look at Damon, trying to figure out what was going through his head. The turned his face to look at me and said in a barely audible whisper;

"I need you to wake up now Amy, it's never been more important."

I nodded to show him that I understood, for some reason Damon gave me the reason to be scared of this person, and my voice just seemed to desert me completely.

I was trying to wake myself up, but something seemed to be stopping me. Then Damon turned to Klaus and said;

"What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus, still stood in the same position just let an evil grin travel up his face and said, chuckling maliciously; "Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it now?

Everything seemed to be a bit fuzzy as I woke up in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to get myself to full wake up and get the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked around the room to find Caroline stood in the doorway a look of concern on her face. I tried to move, up found that there was something heavy on my bed. I looked over and saw a mass of raven coloured hair on the edge of my bed. I knew instantly, that it was Damon. He began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me and asked;

"Are you alright?"

To be honest I didn't know what I felt, but in the end I decided to go for the more optimistic option;

"Yeah, Damon, I'm fine."

He got up off of the side of my bed do that I could get up. I picked up my i-phone to find out what time it was, 6:32AM.

Damon stretched and said; "what time is it?"

"Just gone half past 6." I said turning away to get some clothes out of my wardrobe, as I didn't see the point in going back to sleep now, and I didn't really want either. Not after the events that had occurred.

Damon turned to Caroline, who was still in the doorway, waiting for an explanation.

"Have you been standing there the whole entire time that I was here?"

She looked up, as if just had just came out of a daze, "Oh, yeah, I didn't want to leave her. Did you find anything out?"

"I'll give you one word." H glanced over to me and then said "KLAUS."

Caroline looked puzzled, "What that mega old evil original vampire that's after Elena?"

"The very same" he said quietly with a solemn look on his face. He looked absolutely exhausted.

A silence soon followed.

"I don't understand it though, why is he doing this to me? I'm nothing special." I said thinking out loud.

Damon was the one who answered me, "I don't know Amy. I wish I did, and then I'd be able to give you answers that you want."

I sighed, "Well, this mega dickhead is just gonna have to wait until tomorrow. Coz nothing is gonna ruin my day today. Today is gonna be a great, fun day no matter what, I'll make sure of it" I could see a smirk begin to form across Damon's face, probably finding it funny that my bossy side was coming out "Damon," he turned to look directly at me, "You, are gonna go home and get some rest, you look absolutely exhausted, and you need to be all rested up for later on." I turned to Caroline, "You too Caroline. As for me, I'm gonna get a shower and then some breakfast, and then do some errands. Ok?"

"Ok." They both said in unison. Caroline game me one last glance, gave me a weak smile and turned around and headed back into her room.

I went to turn around to pick up the clothes that had decided to wear for now and nearly walked straight into Damon.

"Whoa, Damon, way to sneak up on a person" I said with a small smile on my face.

He just smirked and said "You know, you are quite the little bossy boots aren't you?"

I blushed a little before replying "I guess it runs in the family, I hear that you do not want to cross Caroline when she is trying to organise something, she has to have everything done to her _exact_ specifications" I giggled, noticing the similarities between me and my cousin.

He then grabbed me by the waist, forcing me too look into those swirling watery blue orbs again and I could feel myself getting lost again.

"Now," he began, his voice sounding very husky, and sensual, "why don't we get back to where we were, as we were so _rudely_ interrupted earlier."

"Uh-Huh." Was all that I managed to get out before his lips consumed my own.

Again we were battling, each of our fiery passions trying to beat the others, but both just ending up getting fused together to make a burning fireball. The other persons will getting more intense than the others. It seemed like we couldn't get ourselves close enough together. I was just about to lose myself completely, when I faintly heard someone clear their throat from behind me, only just realising that I hadn't closed the door after Caroline had left.

I turned around, only to find Aunt Liz stood there with a mug of Maltesers hot chocolate for me.

"Um, Aunt Liz….I…..errr…" I couldn't figure out what to say, but I could definatly feel my face turn a burning red.

"I brought up a hot drink for you, Caroline said that you were awake." She said nonchalantly, and then she turned to look at Damon. "Now Damon, if you wish to do what you where just doing to my niece, I suggest that you either do that in your own house, or at least shut the door."

I turned to look at Damon, who looked more than slightly embarrassed.

Then he managed to pull himself together and say, "Ok, sorry Liz"

Aunt Liz just nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned again to Damon, I tried to be serious, but I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"Shhh. It's not funny" he pouted.

"Oh, it _really_ is." Having a complete giggling fit.

After a few minutes, I finally calmed down.

**Damon POV**

I could not believe how embarrassed I was about being caught by Liz. I half expected her to string me up and send a lynch mob after me after her seeing my and her niece in that particular embrace. I have to admit that it is a little bit funny, but I can't let anyone see that cuz that would break this "hard man" attitude that I have going for me at the moment.

We just stood there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, well almost. I could hear Amy's slight giggle from the previous situation.

"Right," she said, turning to find me sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm going to go in the shower now, so you need to go home and have a rest and blah blah blah"

I could feel the smirk creep across my face and the ass inside me make an appearance.

"Is that an invitation?"

She turned to look at me with an almost horrified look on her face. "No, Damon, it is not an invitation. Believe me, if it was, you would _definatly_ know about it."

I got a mischievous grin on my face and said "And you're sure that you don't want me to join you in there?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now please, Damon, I'll see you later on when you come and pick me up for our date." A clear smile plastered across her face.

I let out a dramatic sigh, obviously beaten. I was in no state to start a long teasing game this morning; I needed some sleep, and some Bourbon. And blood for that matter.

"Fair enough. I will most definatly see you later then."

I swooped down to her and gave her a searing kiss, before swiftly making my exit from the room via the window.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, a bit of a filler chapter, and not much of the story in it, but I the date will be in the next chapter and a few little surprises are in store **

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I Dont own anything, not that characters or the songs, the only characters i own are my original charaters, but the others belong to their rightful owners. **

**sorry for the delay, hopefully, the chapters will be uplaoded more frequently now lol :)**

* * *

><p><strong>His Eternal Dark Princess<strong>

**Chapter 8 – Date Night & Karaoke**

**Amy POV**

The hours that followed couldn't have gone slower. I had had my breakfast, been in the shower, gotten dressed and much more and it was only 10AM! Defeated, I decided to see if anyone was online. To my surprise, my best friend was online, which was a miracle in itself considering it was before midday on a Saturday. I had barely been online for a minute when an IM message came through;

_Jodii: OMG! Amy! Where have you been? Under a rock or something? I have been waiting for you to come online for 6 days!_

_Amy: I'm sorry Jodii, I've been really busy. With the whole move and everything, I haven't really had time to go on the laptop._

_Jodii: It's ok; I just missed the only other person in this dump of a town that was interesting lol _

_Amy: Awww. Glad to see that your sense of humour hasn't changed._

_Jodii: You've only been gone a week! How much can change in 7 days?_

_Amy: Oh, you have no idea. _

_Jodii: Spill. Now _

_Amy: Oh, I haven't got the foggiest what you are talking about *innocent face*_

_Jodii: I know you, you always put a double meaning behind everything you say. So that you don't come across as wanting to blurt everything out. So spill lol_

_Amy: Ok. Fine. I have met someone._

_Jodii: OMD! You've been there less that 7 whole days and you already have your hooks into a guy! What's he like?_

_Amy: Well, his name is Damon, gorgeous, sexy (well, more like sex on legs lol) and all round amazing. We're going on a date later on._

_Jodii: Wow! Sounds awesome lol. So what are you going to do on your date then?_

_Amy: Well, we were going to go for some drinks, maybe something to eat. Then we are going to go for karaoke at the grill with the gang lol _

_Jodii: Cool lol. You made some new friends then?_

_Amy: Yeah, they're my cousin's friends, so it will be me, Caroline, Damon, Stefan (Damon's brother), Elena (Stefan's girlfriend), and Bonnie, (Caroline and Elena's friend), and don't worry, no matter what, you will always be my best friend, no matter where we are x_

_Jodii: I know, I know _

_Amy: Anyways, we've been on here for hours, and I need to begin to get ready I will talk to you soon though x_

_Jodii: Yeah, you will, I want all the details of your date missy lol_

_Amy: bye then_

_Jodii: Bye _

Just before I turned the laptop off, went through my huge and extensive music library to try to think of a song that I wanted to sing tonight. I scrolled through the list after what seemed like an eternity of searching when one particular song seemed to jump out at me.

"Yes," I thought. "That's perfect."

Two hours later and I was only just applying the finishing touches to my ensemble. I looked over to the clock, 4:33PM.

"OMG." I thought "He's going to be here soon." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and it felt like they were having a rave.

I was straightening the ends of my hair when there was a quiet knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." I shouted

The door opened to reveal my cousin Caroline in the doorway.

"Hey, Caroline. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to have a quick word with you before you go off on your date with Damon tonight." She said.

I put the hair straighteners down, switched them off and turned away from the mirror.

"Okay," I said, "Shoot."

"Well, I just want you to be careful tonight. It's just that I know Damon, I know what he's like" she started.

"Don't worry Care, I will be careful, I wont do anything that I don't want to do." I interrupted.

"Well, I just want you to do two things for me. One, I want you to keep your phone on at all times, just in case. And two. Jut so you can decide what it is that you do and don't want to do, I want you to wear this for me." She said, bringing out a little black box.

I took the box, and in it was a small necklace with a heart pendant on it that was covered in lots of little swirls. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Caroline, you didn't have to give me this," I began.

"It's ok, it's not as if I can wear it anyway, and there's not much use of it sitting in a draw, when I can give it to someone who can use it." She explained.

"How come you can't wear it?" I asked.

"It has a herb inside the locket called Vervain, and it's toxic to vampires. Its protects the wearer from compulsion from any vampire so it's important that you wear it all the time." She told me.

"Okay, I will Care." I agreed, putting the necklace on.

"Good, anyways, you have fun tonight, and I'll see you at the grill later." She giggled, turning to leave the room.

Turning around to Caroline before she left and asked her, "Do I look ok, by the way?" slightly self conscious.

She turned back to me and looked me up and down, a smile forming on her lips.

"You look beautiful Amy," she commented "Damon's a lucky guy, who by the way just pulled up."

"You heard that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, superhuman hearing and all," she said smiling. "I'll go let the caveman in ok?"

"Ok Care, thanks." I answered "I'll be down in a few minutes."

I just added a little shine serum to my hair and spritsing a little perfume before I headed out of my bedroom.

**Damon POV **

I pulled up in my blue Camero outside the Forbes' household to pick up Amy for our date. I could hear her and Caroline up in Amy's room talking:

"…Do I look ok, by the way?" Amy asked her cousin.

"You look beautiful," I heard Caroline reply, "Damon's a lucky guy."

I couldn't help but grin at this, and I switched off the engine of the Camero. As I pulled the keys out of the ignition, I dropped the keys onto the floor of the car, my hand were actually shaking, I was nervous. _DAMON SALVATORE_ does **NOT** get nervous. Just before I got out of the car, I heard Caroline add:

"…Who, by the way has just pulled up."

Damn Barbie's superhuman hearing!

Grabbing the single red rose that I had bought for my date and being the genuine Italian suave romantic that I am, swiftly exited the car and walked up the front path towards the front door and knocked four times on the wood of the door.

Through the window I saw Liz approach the door, a small, slightly tired, smile appearing on her face.

"Damon, I take it that you are here to take my niece out today?" she said as soon as she opened the door.

"Yeas, I am." I replied.

"Well, if that's the case, you'd better come in. Amy will be down in a few minutes." With that last comment, she disappeared into the kitchen, and I was left standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

I heard the door of Amy's room open then close and two pairs of footsteps head towards the stairs.

As I saw Amy descend the stairs I was lost for words, she looked gorgeous! The purple bodice top and the black skinny jeans accentuated every curve perfectly, and the slight dark makeup gave her a slight hint of darkness and mystery to her ensemble as it contrasted against her pale skin.

Slowly coming back to the present, I became aware that she was talking to me.

"Damon, hello? Earth to Damon. Anyone home?" she giggled, obviously satisfied with the effect she had on me.

"I'm sorry, I was just… wow, you look divine." I said, trying to flatter her with my charm.

I saw a slight blush creep up into her cheeks and I used her distracted state to pull myself together. I took her hand in my own and placed a small kiss upon her hand, being a complete gentleman of course. I took out the rose that I had bought and presented it to her.

"Here, I bought you this rose, but now I see that even this cannot compare to your beauty right now." I drawled.

"Oh, please, you are just too much, but the rose is beautiful, I will just put it in some water." She said, severely blushing.

"Ok, see you in a minute." I commented, giving her a smile and I kiss on her cheek.

I hated to see her go, but I loved to watch her leave, seeing the goddess-like way she carried herself, with the utmost grace and poise.

**Amy POV**

I left the room and entered the kitchen, rose in hand; I brought the rose closer to my face so that I could smell the beautiful flower. It smelt intoxicating. It held the fragile scent of the rose itself, but had somehow managed to pick up a trace of Damon's intoxicating cologne and the two together were playing haywire with my senses. I glanced up from the rose to come upon the faces of my Aunt Liz and Caroline.

Within seconds, Caroline cracked.

"Awww isn't that cute?" she blurted out, unable to control the giggles that followed. "This mere flower cannot possibly compare with your beauty."

Aunt Liz was next to speak before I could stop her.

"I'm sorry Amy, he just seems so whipped."

I decided to ignore the pair of them as they were being childish. I calmly walked over to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a small, slim vase and filled it with some water and placed the delicate flower inside it.

"Whatever, I thought it was romantic." I commented. "I'll see you at the grill at 8 Care, see you later Aunt Liz." I then swiftly exited the room and heard a few muffled "see you later"s.

Back in the hallway I came upon a non-too-impressed Damon, who had clearly heard the whole conversation.

I gave him a warm smile and simply stated, "Just ignore them, they're being immature, you ready to go?"

"I know they are, yeah come on lets get going." Was all he said and he took my hand and with a small smile let me to the front door, where we exited the house.

Inside the car, Damon was the first of us to speak,

"So, I know that we said that we'd go for a drink, but I decided to plan something a little bit better."

"Okay," I said suddenly nervous as to where he was taking me "so where are we going then?"

"That's a surprise, but don't worry, you'll be safe with me, and its not that far, we'll be there in a few minutes." He announced with his trademark smirk.

He flicked the switch of the radio on and "The Swarm" by "You Me At Six" started blaring through the speakers.

I sat in the passenger seat for about 5 minutes, casually watching the scenery go by in a hurry, trying to get any clue as to where we were going, when suddenly, Damon pulled over.

"Come on then. From here we walk, we'll be there in about 5 minutes." He announced

By the time I had registered what he had said, he was already out of the car and opening the passenger door so that I could get out of the car too.

"Are you serious? We are in the middle of nowhere, and these shoes don't do woods, I'll be on my arse faster than you can say "look out! There's a random root there"" I objected.

"And I have thought about that, and I decided that instead of you possibly injuring yourself, I will carry you there" Damon explained

"Oh, ok. That's fine then." I giggled.

Damon locked the doors of his car and quickly picked me up bridal style before I could say anything and suddenly the trees were whooshing past at such an incredible speed, it was starting to make me fell a little queasy, so I leaned further in to Damon's chest and shut my eyes for dear life. Damn his vampire super speed!

Within 2 minutes we stopped, but I still had my eyes tightly closed.

"You know, you can open your eyes now." Damon laughed

"Ok." Was all I could seem to manage to get out as I opened my eyes and he put me down.

When he let go of me I started to put my foot forward to start walking, but quickly felt the area spinning and I was feeling quite dizzy. I quickly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me securely upright.

"Whoa there, are you alright?" Damon queried

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy is all."

"First time travelling by super speed can do that to a person, just take a few deep breaths and you'll feel better." He told me, looking into my eyes. Ice meeting midnight, and both simultaneously were mixing and each getting lost in the others.

"'Kay." Was all that I could manage to say as I was falling deep into his eyes. I felt his arms wrap tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders, as if giving him the go ahead. His lips brushed against my own, trying to tease me to react to him, and of course it was working, because as soon as the contact was made, it was like electricity was passing through my entire system, lighting my whole being on fire. Not wanting him to be gentle, I pushed myself more against him and forcibly pushed my own lips against his, putting all of the emotions that I could get into that single kiss.

He reacted immediately, with matching passion and fire, and simultaneously driving me wild. I felt his tongue trace the edges of my lips, practically begging for entrance. As soon as gave him access, it seemed to add more heat to kiss, and I could feel it begging to consume me. I ran my fingers through his silky black raven locks and I heard him moan in response. This only spurred me on more, but being only human, I unfortunately had to break the kiss as I needed the air to breathe, I missed the contact of his lips instantaneously.

I felt a small rush of wind and felt Damon push me up against an enormous tree. Seeing that I needed to catch my breath, Damon began peppering small butterfly kisses down my neck. He placed his experienced lips against my pulse point and sucked hard. A small moan escaped from my lips before I could stop it, it was my guilty secret that I loved to be bitten by a guy on my neck and very few people knew that. But I also knew that it would also leave a love bite on my neck, marking me as his and only his, which I secretly loved, but was thankful that I had left my hair down, so that I could hide it, should I need to.

"Damon." I breathed heavily, bringing his head up level with mine, "We need to stop, or this will go further than it needs to, especially against a tree." I giggled slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, our date's awaiting" he whispered, also breathing quite heavily.

He took a hold of my hand and began to lead me over to a small secluded clearing opposite the waterfall. As the sun was beginning to set, it cast a multicoloured sparkle across the lake and waterfall, making it quite a sight to behold, it was truly beautiful.

Near the edge of the water, I noticed a large chequered picnic blanket spread out across the grass, overlooking the scene beforehand and easily placed to watch the sun set. In the middle of the blanket was a large glass with a lit candle in it that was just smaller than the glass, to catch any melted wax. To the right of the candle was a large picnic hamper.

Looking over at Damon, he motioned for me to sit down, so I decided to sit nearest the water, getting a sense of tranquillity from that particular spot and needing it to calm myself down after the events of a few minutes ago.

Damon knelt down next to the hamper, opening it and bringing out two wine glasses, a large bottle of white wine, chocolate covered Viennese fingers, a small plate of chicken sandwiches, an assortment of crisps and a New York vanilla cheesecake.

"Wow, Damon, you didn't have to do all of this for me." I began, truly surprised by what he had done for me, for our date.

"Yes, I did. You deserve to be spoilt and treated. And I wanted to." He assured.

"But still, you clearly went to a lot of trouble…" I started, but was interrupted by his smooth voice, "But I did that's that, anyways, lets get this show on the road, and why don't you try this." He said bringing a small piece of the cheesecake towards my mouth. I willingly accepted it, and an explosion of tastes erupted into my mouth. I moaned in sheer delight as to what I tasted and exclaimed, "Oh my god, that is absolutely heavenly."

"Why thank you, the chef takes your compliments." He bragged, clearly satisfied with his culinary skills.

"You made that! I've truly never tasted anything like that. It was amazing! Where did you learn to cook like that?" I asked

"Oh, you know, when you've been around for a while, you tend to pick up a few things." He said in a nonchalant tone as if it wasn't much of a big deal or effort.

"Well, at any rate, it's amazing." I said with a huge smile, that he returned with equal measure, but seemed to have his own twist on it.

Over the course of the next few hours, we both consumed the majority of the food that Damon had prepared, and we sat together, him with his arm around me looking up at the beautiful, starry, cloudless night sky. Him identifying some of the constellations and me listening intently;

"…and that one right there is the constellation of Orion, 'cause of the three stars in a line across the middle is Orion's belt." He explained expertly.

"You know, I've always admired the night sky, but I've never thought about what constellations they represent, it's truly breath-taking."

"Well, not as nearly as breath-taking as you." Damon stated.

I could feel my cheeks redden at his comment, and I didn't know what exactly to say to that, as I was not used to taking complements, especially for guys, so these situations tended to be a bit awkward for me. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something flash across that sky;

"Oh, a shooting star, quick make a wish." I pointed out

I wished that someone could love me honestly, purely, and with all of their being, until the very end.

"So, what did you wish for?" Damon asked slyly, thinking that I would just blurt it out.

"I'm not telling you; otherwise, it won't come true." I said, with a slight smile on the corner of my mouth."

Suddenly, my phone's ringtone began to blare in the pocket of my jacket, Caroline was ringing, I also looked at the time and it was 8:15pm! I was in trouble.

"Hey, Caroline." I said answering the phone.

"Don't "Hey Caroline" me, you were meant to be here over fifteen minutes ago! Where the hell are you?" she shouted over the music that I could hear in the background of someone's awful rendition of Jessie J's Domino.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes Caroline, Ok?"

"Ok, hurry up." Was all she said when she put the phone down on me.

I looked over to Damon, "Well I guess that's our date over, we better get going over to the grill."

He sighed, "Ok, it's a shame that now I've got to share you with the rest of the Scooby Doo gang, but sacrifices must be made." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Damon cleared up al of the plates and the rest of our stuff and packed it all into the picnic basket, then motioned to pick me up again:

"Right this time, keep you eyes closed until I say it's ok for you to open them, ok?" he instructed.

"Ok." I agreed, closing my eyes quickly.

I could feel the wind rushing past through my hair, so I knew that he was running at full speed back to the car. In what seemed like no time at all, we stopped.

"Ok, you can now open your eyes." he whispered in my ear.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, to meet his intense gaze of ice blue.

He slowly paced me back on the ground, but not once breaking his gaze on me. He leaned down and placed a single, soft kiss onto my lips and I felt my world explode. You think that most people make up that whole "fireworks" thing, but until you've really experienced it fully, you'd know that it was no lie, this one guy gave me the full words, fireworks, butterflies, and so much more in one simple movement.

He moved away all too quick for my liking, and moved to put the picnic basket away into the trunk of the car, with a small smirk on the corner of his lips, clearly pleased with the effect of what one single action had on me, I truly was putty in his hands for the moulding.

"Come on, we best get a move on before we get lynched by Barbie." He laughed quietly

All I could do was nod in response, as all words seemed to be lost to me at that particular moment. I moved quickly, and got into the passenger seat of that gorgeous blue Camero, with its owner with those amazingly gorgeous blue eyes.

In no time at all we pulled up to the Mystic Grill, and parked the car. I swiftly exited the car and stood on that spot of about a minute, and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok Amy?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, lets go inside." I said, giving him a reassuring smile as we headed towards the entrance.

Even from the outside of the Grill, I could hear the loud music thumping out. Just one step into the Grill, and it was like walking into a wall of sound. I spotted Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie sat at the two tables that they had pushed together, for the extra room, near the stage, intently listening to some girl absolutely killing the song "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa.

I looked over at Damon and spoke in his ear, so that he would hear me clearly;

"I'm going to go over and sit with Caroline and everyone else, you coming?"

"I'll be over in a few minutes, I'm just gonna get some drinks from the bar, is there anything that you want in particular?" he asked, shouting quite loudly so that he would be heard over the music.

"Surprise me." I said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He stated, clearly deep in thought as to what drink he would surprise me with, and also with that gorgeous smirk of his that I secretly loved.

He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, before disappearing off into the crowd.

I quickly turned around and pushed my way through the sea of people to get to the table my cousin was at.

"Hey Caroline. Hey everyone." I shouted.

A chorus of "Hey Amy"s erupted from the table before they went back to their conversation;

"…I'm telling you Ty, women are better at being sexy than men, it's just a given." Caroline insisted.

"…yeah, but just because then sexiness of the male gender is hidden mostly in society, apart from a few random strip clubs where some men perform, doesn't mean that men are any less sexy." Tyler retorted.

"I have to agree with Care on this Ty, I'm sorry." Elena agreed, putting her hands up in a mock surrender.

"Sames." I added, nodding.

"So, this is what it's come to, eh? Boys versus Girls, battle of the sexiness?" Caroline questioned.

At this point, Damon decided to join us, placing the drink that he had bought me on the table in front of me, obviously alcoholic, I could smell it. Damon noticed my confusion as to what the drink was and he mouthed at me "Tequila Sunrise." And I nodded in approval.

"Okay, I joined this conversation at the wrong moment." Damon interjected, "Anyone care to fill me in?"

"Right, as far as I know, the girls are trying to prove that women are more capable of being sexy than men." I informed him.

"Well, then if that's the case, I'm following suit and agreeing with the guys here, I mean have you seen me? I am the definition of sexy." He boasted

"Oh, Damon. Still trying to conquer your obvious shyness?" Bonnie added with a thick layer of sarcasm, clearly irritated

"Oh Bonnie. Still trying to conquer your blatant unjudgey personality?" Damon through back at her.

"Okay, Okay people enough. So how we gonna settle this?" Caroline asked.

"I have an idea." I added "I'll be right back."

I got up from my chair and went over to the person who was conducting to karaoke, and told them the situation, and what I planned to do to settle this. When I got approval I went back over to the table.

"Right Guys, in five minutes, you three," I pointed at Damon, Tyler and Stefan. "Need to take your chairs and place them equally away from one another in the middle of the stage, leave about a meter between the chairs. Then me, Caroline and Elena will join you shortly after and the contest will begin."

Caroline and Elena pulled me away from the rest of the crowd, so that I could explain my plan further, "so, when we get on stage, we stand behind our respective partners and we begin the song and do our best attempt at being sexy, and dancing around them and whatnot, getting them a bit hot and bothered, but keeping it within reason, we are in public. Any questions?"

Elena and Caroline clearly agreed with what I had come up with as they mad no move to argue with me, but Elena had a question.

"Right ok, I'm game, but what song are we going to sing?" she asked

"Well, I was thinking Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls; it was the first kind of sexy song that I could come up with."

"That's …Perfect, actually." Caroline smiled, impressed with my choice of song "You have great taste.

When we got back to the group, the guy were already beginning to move their chairs, so I made my way up onto the stage, Caroline and Elena closely behind, they went to stand behind Tyler and Stefan. They had sat in the order of Tyler on the left, Damon in the middle and Stefan on the end, I liked the thought of being in the middle, it made me feel a bit safer, but at the same time nervous, as I would be at the centre of attention. I went over to the karaoke conductor, Jake I think his name was, smiled and passed me three microphones. I went back to the girls as passed them their respective microphones.

Next I went to the front of the stage and began the longest 5 minutes of my life;

"Hey everyone, my names Amy, and my friends Caroline and Elena are in a bit of a predicament at the moment. These three guys," I pointed at them. "Don't think that women can be as sexy as men," this earned a loud bunch of boos from a lot of the women in the crowd, "So here we are proving them wrong, and don't worry, we'll keep it clean."

I walked back over to my staring position behind Damon, when the DJ spoke out his mic, "Okay, everyone! This is the beauties that are; Amy, Caroline and Elena getting their SEXY on, singing "Buttons" By the Pussycat Dolls!"

The music began to play and the lighting changed to give the right mood.

All: **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

I walked up to behind Damon, and started tracing my hand over the front of his chest, suddenly feeling very confident.

Me: **Typical **

**Hardly the type I fall for**

**I like when the physical**

**Don't leave me askin' for me**

**I'm a sexy mama**

**(C&E (mama))**

**Who knows just how to get what I wanna**

**(C&E (wanna))**

**What I wanna do is spring this on ya**

**(C&E (on ya))**

**Back up all of the things that I told ya**

**(C&E (told ya, told ya, told ya, told ya))**

We strutted to the front of the stage, just in front of our partners, swishing our bodies, in a sexy way, and all they guys could see was our backs, really putting on a show.

Caroline: **You've been sayin' all the right things all night long**

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off.**

Elena:** Baby can't you see?**

**(Me&C (See))**

**How these clothes are fitting on me**

**(Me&C (me))**

**And the heat coming from this beat**

**(Me&C (beat))**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

We moved from the front to the left side of the chairs and sat on the guys' laps as we sang the chorus and slowly traced one of our hands lightly down their chests;

All: **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

Caroline:** You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree**

'**Cause the love you said you had**

**Ain't been put on me**

Me:** I wonder**

**(C&E (wonder))**

**If I'm just too much for you**

**Wonder**

**(C&E (wonder))**

**If my kiss don't make you just**

**Wonder**

**(C&E (wonder))**

**What I got next for you**

**What you wanna do?**

**(C&E (do))**

Elena:** Take a chance to recognise that this could be yours**

**I can see, just like most guys that you're game**

**Baby can't you see?**

**(Me&C (See))**

**How these clothes are fitting on me**

**(Me&C (me))**

**And the heat coming from this beat**

**(Me&C (beat))**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

All: **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

I could feels a small heat burning up deep from inside of me like some unknown power trying to break free from inside me. It was spreading throughout my body and I could feel Damon's eyes glued on me, as if he couldn't break away from me even if his life depended on it.

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

All: **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (uh)**

**Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**

**But i ain't seen nothing (uh)**

The song ended and the grill filled with cheering and whistles. This seemed to break Damon and the guys out of their lustful trances and Damon quickly took my mic off of me.

"Well, how's this then, I think that the guys should get a chance to show how sexy we can be don't you think?" male cheering filled the place "okay, well that's that answered, ladies, please take a seat." He gestured towards the seats that were previously occupied by the guys while Damon went over to the DJ and gave his sexy song selection.

**Damon POV**

Payback time

The intro for "Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO started pumping through the speakers.

Me: **When I walk on by, girls be looking like, damn he fly**

**I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print pants out control**

**It's Redfoo with the big afro**

**And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw**

All:** Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

Stefan:** I work out**

All:** Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

Tyler:** I work out**

All:** When I walk in the spot**

**This is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it **

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

Tyler:** When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off**

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**

**This is how I roll, come on ladies its time to go**

**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**

**No shoes, no shirt and I still get service**

All:** Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

Stefan:** I work out**

All:** Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

Me:** I work out**

All:** When I walk in the spot**

**This is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it **

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

Stefan:** Check it out**

**Check it out**

All of the guys stood in front of the girls and began shaking their asses at quite a fast speed, and everyone was amazed.

Stefan:** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah**

**Do the wiggle yeah**

**Do the wiggle yeah**

**I'm Sexy And I Know It!**

All:** Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

Me:** I work out**

All:** Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

Tyler:** I work out**

All:** I'M SEXY AND IT KNOW IT!**

When the song ended, the room yet again erupted into loud cheers, and the DJ then spoke up;

"Right guys, now that you've seen both groups show off their sexy potential, it's time for who you think is the sexiest group of the two. Cheer the loudest, who you think was the most sexy tonight! First of all, the guys," the room went into a frenzy of cheers that nearly deafened most of us on the stage. "Okay, okay, calm down. And now, for the girls!" it was like a wall of sound rushing towards us, it was so deafeningly loud that I thought that even my ears were damaged by it. "So there we have it, the girls are you winners, you are the most sexy here tonight, enjoy your victory and back to the karaoke! Well done." He announced

**Amy POV**

We left the stage quickly, so that the next performer could go on stage, I was so happy, I had never won anything in my life and it felt amazing. When we got back to the table, I took a big gulp of my drink, needing it after that ordeal.

We were all giggling, when Caroline spoke out, "See guys, I told you women were sexier." She bragged

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Stefan sulked.

The subject was soon dropped, and everyone was beginning to have fun, ripping on the terrible singers, or the people who had terrible song choices.

When I had a bit of a buzz, I decided that I wanted a solo shot on the stage, and quickly made my excuses and left the table and gave the DJ my song selection.

I went back to the rowdy table and waited for my name to be called as the next singer.

About 20 minutes later, I got my call;

"For the next and last performance of the night, let's welcome back to the stage Miss Amy!"

"You goin' on stage again?" Damon asked

"Yep." Was all I said, popping the "p" in the process.

"I'll be watching with great interest then."

I giggled at this and made my way onto the stage; I took the mic and waited for the music to begin to play.

**La da de da da da**

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

**La da de da da da**

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

**I got the glamour**

**I got the style**

**To make them stop and stare**

**Need a go-getter**

**So don't be shy**

**It's time for truth or dare**

I could feel that same power building up again inside me from the pit of my stomach, seeming to add to my confidence, the more that it grew.

**Cause you won't leave alone**

**It's an obsession**

**Man on a mission**

**I'm kinda curious**

**But are you something worth my attention?**

**If you want me for the night**

**Even for the first kiss**

**Money where your mouth is**

**So the show is on tonight**

**I'm looking for a co-star**

**Can you make me ooh la la?**

It seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. When I took a good look around, I saw that all of the men in the room couldn't take their eyes off of me, it was like they were in some kind of trance as they were listening to me sing, it was magical.

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

**So there's a fire**

**Under my skin**

**And it ain't burning out**

**You're like a lighter**

**I'm oxygen**

**So come on do me proud **

**Cause you won't leave alone**

**It's an obsession**

**Man on a mission**

**I'm kinda curious**

**But are you something worth my attention?**

The power completely flooded my system and it was like there was a bright glow to everything in the room, I could see everything more clearly, it was like someone had shone a massive light into the room, and my voice seemed to sound more perfect to me as I carried on with the song.

**If you want me for the night**

**Even for the first kiss**

**Money where your mouth is**

**So the show is on tonight**

**I'm looking for a co-star**

**Can you make me ooh la la?**

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

**There's a chance for romance**

**If you rise to the occasion**

**But believe**

**I ain't easy to please**

**If you want me for the night**

**Even for the first kiss**

**Money where your mouth is**

**So the show is on tonight**

**I'm looking for a co-star**

**Can you make me ooh la la?**

**If you want me for the night**

**Even for the first kiss**

**Money where your mouth is**

**So the show is on tonight**

**I'm looking for a co-star**

**Can you make me ooh la la?**

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

**La da de da da da**

**Da da de da da da **

**Make me ooh la la**

When I finished the song the spell seemed to be broken, and everyone in the grill was cheering and applauding, boosting my singing confidence, I looked over to Caroline, Elena and Bonnie; they were all giving me a weird kind of look, which led me to think "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**His Eternal Dark Princess**

**Chapter 9 – What The Hell Happened?**

**Caroline POV**

After Amy's performance, we all rushed back to my place. We needed some answers and fast!

"What the actual fuck was that, Amy?" I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? This is as new to me as it is to you, all I did was get up on stage and sing a song! What's the big deal?" Amy yelled.

"You didn't see yourself while you were up there!"

"Well, if someone would care to inform me as to what exactly I looked like, then that might actually help more than you screeching at me!" she shouted, storming out of the foyer and going and sitting herself on the couch, Damon following suit, sitting next to her and taking her hand squeezing it lightly.

Tears were spilling from Amy's eyes and immediately felt guilty for yelling at her, she was obviously confused and that was completely understandable.

"Hey, it's alright," Damon said rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"No it's not; I'm some kind of freak, singy song person that can entrap people with a tune out of my big gob. And I don't know what to do about it!" she sobbed.

"Singy song?" Damon quizzed.

"Shut up. Vocabulary is not exactly my strong point at this exact moment."

I turned to Bonnie, hoping that she might be able to shed some sort of light on the current situation.

"What do you think Bon?" I asked, hoping that she might know something that might help.

"Well, I can't be sure without doing some proper research, but from a few rumours I've heard, it sounds to me like she's a siren." Bonnie answered.

"Great, more supernatural crap to deal with." Elena sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I was born like this. Blame random genetic mutations somewhere in the gene pool. And the fact that shit just happens." Amy commented.

Amy then turned towards Bonnie. "What do you mean by Siren? And how would you know anyways? No offence." she asked, puzzled.

"Amy, Bonnie's a witch." Stefan interjected.

Amy's eyes seemed to widen at this new piece of information, "like for real?" everyone in the room nodded. "Cool." Was all she managed to say before she added, "well, that would explain it then!"

"Explain what?" Damon asked.

"When I first met Bonnie, I shook her hand, dorky I know, but anyways, we both felt this really strong shock go up our hands, not like when you get a static shock, like the kind if you chucked the toaster in the bath, electrical. And I'm guessing that's why."

"Maybe." Bonnie said, thinking about what she had just said, it was no secret that she just got feelings off of people when she first met them, with vampires it was a sort of dead feeling, maybe that's why people think that's why she's a bit judgemental, but she can just tell random things about people.

"I'm gonna get started on this research and let you all know what I found out in the morning." Bonnie informed us all.

"Okay. Thank you Bonnie, it means a lot." Amy said with an honest weak smile.

"No problem. I've gotta go now anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow."

A chorus of "bye"s came from the group before Bonnie left the house.

**Amy POV**

When just about everyone had left, I made my way up to my room, hand in hand with Damon, who was obviously still worried, that much was evident on his face.

We sat in the window seat, and brought up the subject that everyone seemed to avoid downstairs;

"Damon?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"What exactly happened while I was singing, from your point of view?"

"Well, when you were about a third through the song, it was like your voice became more and more appealing with every second that I was listening to you, and I couldn't have teared myself away from you even I had wanted to. Your hair seemed to give off this incandescent glow and sparkle, that was indescribable, you were overflowing with the utmost beauty and confidence, it was truly mesmerising. But the biggest change of all was to your eyes. They seemed to have a bright purple glow to them that got more intense while you were singing, drawing me in more and more; it was spectacular to be honest." Damon explained to me.

"Right, ok. That's truly something I guess." I was truly stunned; I honestly didn't know what to say to that, in any way.

"Don't worry Amy, what ever it is; we'll get through it ok?" Damon asked, bringing my face round to face him, and he gazed deep into my eyes.

"Okay Damon." I said, hugging him tightly, it was what I wanted and needed right now, I just wanted comfort.

Somehow sensing this, he hugged me back, equally tight. I placed my head into the crook of his neck and noticed how we fitted together so perfectly, it was like we were two parts of the same puzzle or two halves of the same mould. I knew in that moment that I didn't want to let him go, it was like something clicked inside of me and I knew that in that moment, everything had changed.

I reluctantly pulled away from him, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm just gonna get changed for bed, I'll be back in a minute." I added, giving him a quick intense kiss on his lips, nearly not being able to pull away.

"O-okay" he stuttered, awww that's cute him stuttering. He gives off this hard guy façade but really he's just a loveable guy who wants to be loved.

"Awww, that was adorable." I giggled

"No, I'm not adorable, dashing, handsome, sexy, gorgeous or even irresistible, but adorable, no, never. Take it back." He babbled, clearly having pulled himself together at my comment

"Nope." I said playfully, popping the "p" for emphasis and effect.

I saw a smirk appear in his face, and I knew it was game on; I turned to give him a chase, but ended up walking into him before I had even got a step out. Damn his vampire speed, such cheating!

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating, using your vampire speed to catch me." I complained.

I felt a rush of air and something hard and cold against my bare shoulders and back. He had me pressed between him and the wall. He looked down to me and whispered seductively;

"Take. It. Back. Please?"

"Nu-uh." Were the only syllables that I managed to utter whilst shaking my head.

"You will take that obscene comment back or there will be dire consequences."

At that moment I seemed to find some of my voice, "oh will there now? And what consequences might that be? As you might as well show true to your word, cause I'm not talking it back." I flirted viciously.

At that moment his lips attacked my own in a ferocious, searing kiss and I lost all coherent thought. He placed my now jelly like arms around his neck and I gripped onto him tightly, afraid that if I let go, I would fall to the ground in a heap. He pressed every part of himself against me, there was barely enough room to breathe, but I was loving every second of it. He moved his lips from mine and started placing kisses down the side of my neck, but I groaned at the loss of contact from his lips from my own. I wanted him so bad it was driving me insane, and he knew it.

One of the hands that were occupying one of hips began to slide its way underneath the hem of my top, slowly as if he was waiting for any sign that I wanted to stop. It never came; I didn't want it to stop. His hand stopped on the curve of my waist, whilst his other hand made it's way upwards on the outside of my top, and resting on my side, just brushing the underside of my breast, but not groping me. He applied the slightest bit of pressure with both hands, with one of his hands being underneath my top, the skin on skin contact was driving me over the edge with lust, list electric passing through from where our skin was in contact.

"Damon?" I moaned, loving the feeling of his name on my lips, it was as if it belonged there.

I felt him smirk against the skin of my neck, "Yes Amy?"

"Bite me, please" I begged.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I want it, I'm sure."

He didn't need to be told twice; I felt his elongated fangs brush against my neck and shivered in anticipation. A slight stinging sensation came from my neck, but that soon faded and was replaced with a euphoric feeling travelling at lightening speed through my body and shocked me to the core. I could feel my vision go slightly cloudy, and I felt a bit weak and I loosened my grip on Damon slightly, he clearly noticed this and pulled away from my neck.

"That was amazing." I breathed.

Damon noticed that I was a bit weaker, and he tightened his grip on me to keep me steady and upright.

"Glad I could be of service" Damon chuckled.

"If that's what punishment is like, I would love to see what the rewards are like." I giggled, regaining a little of my strength.

All Damon did was laugh and add "I may see some rewards in your future." He flirted.

His words gave me butterflies of anticipation. I quickly made my way to the bathroom to get changed before he could grab me again and distract me further. I decided on shorts and a plain spaghetti strap top, it was light, as it was a rather warm night.

When I returned, Damon was lying on my bed, reading my copy of Gone With The Wind.

"I take it you like that book then?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, actually I do, it's one of my favourites, I was just surprised to see that you had a copy, and decided to have a quick flick through is all," he looked up from the book and took in my appearance, "cute pj's." he added with a smirk.

A slight blush creped onto my face. I slowly moved towards my bed and placed my phone on the night stand and putting the charger in, as was my routine every night. I then moved to my bed and began to get it, as was doing this; Damon began to move off of the bed as if he was getting ready to leave.

I grabbed onto his arm before he could move any further, and looked at him with pleading eyes before saying, "Please Damon, stay with me." His expression softened as he gave it a slight thought before nodding. I let go of him then and he shrugged his leather jacket off and placed it in the window seat, kicked his shoes off and finally took his shirt off.

I couldn't help but stare, it was like looking at perfection, his toned abs were really defined and all of his muscles in general made his look, well gorgeous. He noticed me staring, and laughed; "I know I'm irresistible, but it's rude to stare." Adding his "Damon smirk" with it.

Pulling myself together, I mumbled "sorry." Before I got completely under the covers. I lay on my side, away form Damon, slightly embarrassed at my sudden staring fit. I felt a weight shift on my bed and I felt Damon slide in next to me and wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer into his chest that only a few minutes ago, couldn't get my eyes off of. I snuggled into him and mumbled a quite "thank you." Before I felt myself falling asleep, completely content, but not before I heard Damon whisper in my ear "no problem, sweet dreams." Giving me a kiss on the top of my head, before I gave into the blackness that was sleep, with a smile on my face for once. Unbeknownst to what tomorrow may hold for me.

**Damon POV**

She truly was gorgeous when she was sleeping. She looked completely content as she was, and almost peaceful. I was worried about what might happen in the near future, but there was nothing that I could do about it now, so for now, I would relax, and sleep next to the girl that he was quickly developing feelings for, it almost made me feel like I was human again.

I held on to her a little tighter, and I felt her move. She turned over and snuggled herself into my chest, hugging me as it were. In response I just placed my arms quickly and as gently as I could, trying not to wake her. And I soon gave into that darkness and fell into the most blissful sleep that I had ever had in nearly 150 years.

**Caroline POV**

I decided that before I went to bed myself that I would quietly check on my cousin. Opening the door, I was truly shocked at the sight that I saw before me.

Damon Salvatore was in my cousin's bed, cuddling with Amy! Damon doesn't cuddle. He really must like her, to stay with her overnight, and not be asking for something more.

It was truly a cute sight to see, they looked completely happy and never in my life had I seen Damon look so peaceful with someone.

A smile graced my lips, and I hoped that Damon would take care of Amy and not use her as he had done with so many others including myself, but somewhere in the pit of my stomach I knew that somehow this was completely different, there was a different atmosphere in the room and it was pure, not tainted with some ulterior motive or schemes.

Deciding that it was time to leave them to it, I quietly shut the door and made my way to my own room, be concerned at what tomorrow may bring, in this non stop battle with this supernatural world crap.


End file.
